


Flowers aren't enough

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Romance, new ending for 2x12, what should have happened instead of Mon-Ew showing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: When Kara goes to her apartment, a surprise awaits her.





	

Kara reaches her apartment and immediately she notices that something is different. Someone must have been here before she got home because there is a card just barely sticking from underneath her door. She crouches down to pick it up, noticing neat handwriting written on it.

_You deserve all the flowers in the world._

Kara’s lips split into a smile and there’s no doubt that the note is from Lena. Opening her door, she is stunned to be greeted with the sight of her apartment full of flowers. Though those flowers pale in comparison with Lena herself, who is standing in the middle of her living room, holding a single red rose in her hand.

“I hope you can forgive me for breaking into your apartment,” Lena says, a sweet smile forming on her face. She normally would never break into Kara’s apartment to avoid intruding on her privacy, though she did this for a good cause and hopes Kara won’t mind. It was very easy to pick the lock of the door and at a later time she can appoint Kara to a better lock.

“You broke into my apartment?” Kara asks, baffled. She isn’t even mad or upset or anything because she can tell that Lena did this all for her, to surprise her. “Lena, you didn’t have to do this, this is too much,” she says, feeling like Lena has more than thanked her already while she hasn’t thanked Lena enough yet for everything she did. After all, Lena made the virus inert and more.

“You never stopped believing in me,” Lena replies, taking a step closer towards Kara. “When the whole city spat me out, you were there. All of these flowers aren’t much because when it comes to you it can’t be enough,” she says, holding the red rose out for Kara to take. “If I could capture the moon I would give it to you,” she says sincerely, wishing she could do that.

Kara shyly looks down at the red rose, accepting it from Lena. “You are amazing, you really are,” she says, speaking from her heart. “I hope more people will realize how good you are,” she continues, but then a familiar smell distracts her. “Are those… pot stickers?” she asks, her eyes now directed at her table.

“Yes,” Lena confirms. “I thought you might be hungry and I know how much you like pot stickers, so…,” she says, gesturing towards the table, “enjoy.” She remembers how Kara had stuffed her face with pot stickers back at the gala, where she had made sure there would be more than plenty. The catering hadn’t originally included pot stickers, until she paid them a ridiculous amount of money.

“You’re the best!” Kara squeals, flinging her arms around Lena to hug her. “Maybe you should break in into my apartment every day,” she jokes. “Flowers, pot stickers… you really know the way to my heart, Lena.”

“One can hope,” Lena whispers very quietly.

Kara’s jaw goes slack for a full second before she composes herself again, smiling at Lena. She heard her whisper, heard the implication in her tone which makes her rethink each encounter they had. It also makes her rethink her own actions, for one how strongly she believed in Lena’s innocence when nobody else did and how she had flown to go save her, knowing that kryptonite could have killed her.

Lena’s heartbeat is picking up because Kara hasn’t let go yet and earlier when they had hugged briefly, deep down she had hoped for a longer hug. This is the kind of hug she has needed for years and the fact that it’s coming from Kara means so much more. She knows she has to let go eventually, but god she wishes she could hold on a little while longer.

Kara awkwardly clears her throat and takes a step back to grant Lena her personal space again. “We could share,” she offers, even though she would usually melt someone’s face off if they’d eat her pot stickers. At this point she would use about any excuse she can think of to ensure Lena will stay a few hours or so.

“I can eat one,” Lena replies, not quite hungry, but she doesn’t want to reject Kara’s offer. She already ate earlier and she certainly doesn’t even come close to share Kara’s extraordinary appetite, though the offer is too appealing to pass up.

Kara smiles again and pulls a chair back for Lena, wanting to be polite. She feels something for Lena and the more time she spends with her, the more she realizes that. “You make me smile easily,” she says, out of the blue while Lena sits down. “It’s just that hearing you talk makes me smile and I like how we seem to click.”

Lena’s heart rate spikes upon hearing Kara say those words. “Your smile is contagious,” she says, loving it when Kara smiles. “When you walk into my office, you light it up because everything about you is vibrant and colorful. You are a walking sunshine and my life has felt warmer since you walked in it.”

Kara sucks her upper lip lightly into her mouth while she takes a seat next to Lena. She hadn’t known how much she meant to Lena, not the full extent of it at least and Lena has no clue how much that feeling is mutual. The recent events have been an eye-opener where she’s coming to terms with how important Lena is to her.

Lena chuckles when Kara offers the very first pot sticker to her, holding it out in front of her mouth. At least it looks more edible than those sugary donuts Kara had brought to her office. She opens her mouth to take a bite, feeling her heart swell in her chest at the way Kara smiles.

Kara waits patiently until Lena is done devouring the first pot sticker and as much as she loves food, she might just love Lena’s smile so much more. Who is she kidding? Of course she loves Lena’s smile more because it’s genuine and it’s directed at her. Lena could probably melt the fortress of solitude with her smile alone.

“Who would have guessed,” Lena muses, “you, sharing pot stickers.”

“I can share,” Kara replies, gasping a bit. “I can totally share… sometimes,” she says, recalling how often she threatened her sister to melt her face off if she’d eat her pot stickers. “You’re special, so I don’t mind sharing with you.”

That silences Lena fairly quickly, whose eyes widen. Her heart is hammering in her chest while her eyes flit down from Kara’s eyes to her soft pink lips. It’s tempting to lean in and simply kiss her.

Kara would ask if she is making Lena nervous, though that would give away that she can hear how her heart changes. “Lena, I… I need to tell you something,” she says, feeling like she should let Lena know that she is Supergirl.

“I need to tell you something, too,” Lena replies, happy to hear that this is mutual. She has been trying to give signals to Kara since they met and while she did much enjoy and appreciate their friendship, her heart always hoped to be more than friends. “On the count of three?” she asks, her eyes twinkling.

Kara chuckles lightly, surprised to hear Lena suggest something like that, though it sounds good. “Yes, let’s do that,” she answers, nodding. “Okay,” she says, waiting for Lena to start counting with her.

“One,” they say together. “Two,” they count, a smile forming on their faces. “Three.”

“I am Supergirl.”

“I’m in love with you.”

Kara’s eyes widen and she sees Lena’s eyebrows shooting up close to her hairline. Her mouth is agape and she is speechless to have the knowledge that Lena is in love with her. Oh Rao, she did not see that one coming at all.

“I thought…,” Lena says, trying to get a grip. She swallows hard, having thought that Kara was going to come out to her or say the same thing she said. “Could you maybe forget I said anything?” she asks, smiling nervously. “I wouldn’t want our friendship to whither.”

Kara gently grasps Lena’s chin with her thumb and her index finger. “I don’t want to forget what you said to me,” she answers, leaning in to bring her face mere inches from Lena’s. “I don’t want to forget because I – I’m in love with you, too.”

Lena sighs against Kara’s lips, relaxing into their kiss. She’s happy that Kara feels the same and that she can have this kind of happiness with the woman who always pulls at her heartstrings.

Kara unties Lena’s hair, tangling her hand in it while she rests her other hand on Lena’s hip, pot stickers forgotten. In this moment all that exists is the sound of their beating hearts and the feeling of supple lips pressed tenderly against her own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I gave in to the sweetness. It's Valentine after all.
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
